


Third Times the Charm

by NvrLndBoi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha Raphael Santiago, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Background RJS, Beta Magnus Bane, Beta Simon Lewis, Courting Ball, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, High Warlock of Edom Magnus Bane, M/M, Omega Jace Wayland, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: Magnus, a beta, meets a dazzling Alec, an alpha, at a Courting Ball held by Idris.
Relationships: Background Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 19
Kudos: 140
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fic Recs





	1. The Courting Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/gifts).



> Hello! Bastian/NvrLndBoi here! o/
> 
> This fic is for [TobytheWise](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise) for their birthday!
> 
> Happy Birthday, Toby!
> 
> Beta'd by: [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars)

Magnus adjusted the golden embroidered button on the ruffled collar of his shirt for the fifth time that night. It was a nervous tick he was awfully aware of. Normally, he would be delighted and interactive during a party or event, his friends often referred to him as the light of the party. 

That didn’t apply to his current situation, but the blame could easily be shifted to the fact that this was a Courting Ball, and that Magnus was a beta. Nowadays that didn’t really mean much, past the fact that he didn’t have ruts or heats. Magnus was a warlock, an old warlock at that, though. So while the Courting Balls in the recent two decades have allowed betas to take part, Magnus remembers a time where it was illegal for them to attend, and ridiculous insinuating it as a possibility. 

Courting Balls were used strictly for omegas or alphas to find a potential mate. Alpha and omega pairs had the highest chances to produce heirs, and for most of Magnus' life that had been all that mattered to the Kingdoms. It wasn’t till three decades ago that betas started to petition for equality regarding mating aspects. Magnus had been on the front lines of the protests, fighting for the right to be allowed an equal chance to find a mate, tearing down outdated procedures and laws.

He looked out on the ballroom floor, studying the different pairs as they fluttered around each other. A mate’s scent would smell like perfection to the person, the aroma often presenting itself as the person’s deepest desires, and promises of safety. Before Magnus presented as a beta he used to think about how romantic it was for a mate to be found through a scent carefully crafted by the Moon just for you. 

That was till Magnus turned sixteen and every scent around him started to suffocate him. Luckily or unluckily for him, depending on when you were asking him, Magnus had presented as a beta. Betas are seen as the most neutral and rarest of the 3 second-genders viewed as natural peacekeepers because of their sense of smell. A beta could reliably deduce a person’s state by their scent alone. In a world crafted around the concept of finding your mate through scents, betas were left lost. 

His friends described their mate’s scent as overpowering and ever consuming, but for a beta that was everyone’s scent. They were asked to rely usually on their mate’s honesty on the matter. Warlocks had claimed throughout history to find this or that potion that would allow a beta to nullify their sense of smells to anyone but their mates, but they always turned out to be empty promises or attempts with horrible side effects. The only potion on the market that allowed any relief from the scents was one that nullified all of them for 12 hours, and Magnus himself was the brewer. 

He could still smell people better than alphas and omegas, of course, no matter what he did, he couldn’t rid himself of that, but the potion made it tolerable, acting so that one else could try and overwhelm him with their scents. 

Magnus fidgeted with the button again as he stared back out to the dance floor. He watched as an omega twirled delightfully in her gown. 

“Hello.” 

Magnus turned and was met with a tall dark-haired beauty. The man was an inch or two taller than Magnus, which was impressive on its own as Magnus was not a man of short stature himself. “Hello” 

“I was hoping that I could ask for a dance,” the man stated.

Magnus watched the alpha, they always had an Earth or material based scent, rather than the sweet or food-related scents omegas gave off, and started to worry his hands together. 

“I usually make it a policy to know the name of my partner before I agree to anything, darling.” 

“That’s fair… Sorry, I was rude. I'm Alexander Lightwood. Alec…,” and the alpha offered him his hand, meeting Magnus’ eyes with his own cerulean ones. 

“Magnus Bane," he answered, shaking the alpha’s hand briefly. He knew the name, at least the last one. Lightwood was one of the five noble families in the Kingdom of Idris.

“S-so about the dance... if you would like to…,” Alexander muttered. 

“I will accept your offer, Alexander,” and he tilted his body toward the dance floor, holding out his hand for the shy alpha to grab. It was endearing, watching him as he took his hand with flushed cheeks. 

When Alexander’s hand entwined with his own, Magnus denied the warm feeling that filled him. He chalked it up to the alpha, probably being warm from their nerves, and transferring it through their joint hands. 

As they reached the other guests, Magnuss put his right arm under Alec’s left one signaling him that he would take the lead in the dance, leaving the alpha surprised. 

_Right, he’s a noble-born **alpha**. Silly Magnus. _

“Sorry,” Magnus apologized and adjusted himself so that Alec would be the one leading them. “Better?” 

“I di-didn’t mind, just didn’t expect it,” Alec explained, taking his position to be led by Magnus, as he placed his left hand on the warlock’s shoulder smiling. “Lead the way.” 

Magnus recovered from his short shock, and returned Alec’s smile. “Aren’t you full of surprises, Alexander.” 

He watched as Alec’s cheeks started to tint again, before the alpha looked down at him with a new gaze Magnus didn’t recognize. “In good ways, I hope.”

“We will see, darling.” Magnus blinked once again being caught off guard by the shy alpha. Even though they had just met, Magnus could admit the other’s allure. If he hadn’t taken a potion a few hours before the ball, he wondered what Alexander would smell to him. 

“Since you accepted my dance, I can safely assume you aren’t being courted currently?” Alec whispered in a small voice as Magnus led the dance. 

“No I am happily unattached,” Magnus replied airily. “Since you initiated, I can assume the same of you then?” 

Alec nodded silently. “Yeah, much to my parents’ disdain, I am very much single.” 

“Nothing wrong with taking a bit to find the right person, Alexander,” Magnus replied, understanding a bit of the pressure Alec must be bearing. He had witnessed it before. Families, especially the noble ones, expected their alpha children to quickly settle down, and continue the line. “I admire your commitment to it. I’m sure your future mate will appreciate it as well.” 

They kept dancing along with the other pairs for a few more songs, till they found themselves back against the wall again, away from everyone else. 

“I must say you are quite the dancer, Alexander. I enjoyed myself.” Magnus fixed the small bits of his hair that had been moved out of place while dancing.

“I did as well, Magnus.” the alpha responded, still smiling at him. “I was actually wond-” 

“ALEC!!!” a small child’s voice brought their conversation to a halt, as a young boy ran himself into Alec’s legs. 

“Max? What are you doing here? You can’t be running around like that. You know better than that, this is a very big event,” Alec reprimanded as he crouched down to meet the boy at eye level.

Magnus watched as the tiny replica of Alec rolled his eyes.

“I know big brother. Mom said I could come for the last hour of the ball,” the boy explained. 

“Alright just don’t run around anymore. This is a serious event for the majority of the people attending it,” Alec added sighing before turning back to Magnus. 

“I’m sorry, Magnus this is my youngest brother, Max.” the alpha motioned to the small boy. “Max, this is Magnus Bane, be nice.” 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Max.” Magnus offered, as he started to feel a bit awkward, about the situation, to say the least. _He should find a reason to excuse himself, quickly._

“Hello, Mr. Bane,” Max responded before turning his attention back to his brother. “I’m sorry I interrupted your conversation with my big brother.” 

“No harm was done, Max. Alexander and I were just talking, nothing more.” Magnus smiled at the young boy. He looked past Alec a bit when he grasped a familiar figure. _Raphael._

“If you will excuse me now, I see some of my friends, and if I don’t go and greet them, I will never hear the end of it later,” Magnus explained as he started to excuse himself. 

“Wha- Wait I… I had a good time Magnus.” Alec stuttered “I hope we can see each other again.” 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to meeting you again, Alexander,” Magnus replied, as he waved a final goodbye to the pair, making his way to his friends. 


	2. Obsessive Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tries to get more information on Magnus.

Alec stopped himself for the third time from knocking on his brother’s door. Two days ago when he met the most charming beta to ever grace the four kingdoms, he saw Magnus go and talk to Raphael, one of his brother’s mates, so here he was outside of the Santiago-Herondale-Lightwood-Lewis home… _or was it Lewis-Herondale-Santiago-Lightwood?_ Alec couldn’t keep track of which one they had settled with after Simon, the beta of the perfect triad, had suggested they go with Helisale to combine them all into one instead of hyphenating. 

A perfect triad referred to the rare chance that an alpha, beta, and omega decided to mate, perfect in the sense that it represented all of the second genders. Alec had heard of how Jace had met Simon and Raphael. It was during a different courting ball held at the Kingdom of Dumort three years ago. Simon and Raphael had already been courting at the time but still had to attend since Raphael was the heir, now Lord, of the Kingdom of Dumort. It had apparently been very touch-and-go for a while till Simon sat all three of them down to talk about it. Since then, the three had come out and announced their intentions to form a perfect triad. Alec’s and Jace’s parents had relented once they found out that one of Jace’s intended mates was Raphael, Lord of the Kingdom of Dumort. The courtship between the three solidified a treaty between the Kingdoms of Dumort and Idris. The triad had finally completed the mating ceremony and was accepted by the Moon last year. Alec could still remember how insufferable Jace was gloating about how he had won the jackpot with not only a cuddly vampire, but the lord of the kingdom too. 

“Jesus Alec I can smell your nerves from the bedroom and that’s saying something with your non-existent scent,” Jace whined as he opened the door to drag his brother inside. 

Alec fixed his trademarked glare at the omega as he entered through the hallway door only to end up in a small cottage home. 

Once Jace, Simon, and Raphael had mated, one of the hurdles to tackle was who would have to move between them, Jace or Simon, or Raphael. Raphael wasn’t exactly in the position to move since he was the Lord of the Dumort Kingdom, but at the same time, Jace was one of Idris’ best knights and didn’t exactly want to give that up easily. So after much back and forth and compromise the triad charmed a door in the Lightwood Manor, and one in Raphael’s and Simon’s offices in the Dumort Kingdom. Both of the doors were connected by a warlock to lead back to the triad’s secluded home. 

“Is Raphael here?” Alec blurted out wanting to get started right away. 

“No, he is out with Simon doing some boring Dumort business. Why?” Jace inquired as he followed his brother’s pacing to the living room. 

“I was hoping to ask him for some information,” Alec explained as he opted to sit instead of continuing his pacing. He didn’t want to worry Jace. 

“Are you okay? Is it Izzy? I didn’t trust those Seelie representatives! But no! One look at that Seelie omega, and our sister was hooked. Do you need me?” Jace started as he twitched towards his hidden weapons, his mind already amping up for a fight. 

“No. What?! Jace, if Izzy was in trouble at the Seelie Kingdom we would be in the War Room, not here in your home,” Alec corrected before throwing his gaze out to the window “This was a more personal question.” 

“Is it about Magnus?” 

“Ho-How’d do you know?” Alec sputtered narrowing his eyes at his brother. 

“Max told Izzy, who sent me a fire message, asking me probably what you were about to ask Raphael. Do I know Magnus Bane?” Jace looked at his brother with a mischievous smirk, “Raphael may or may not have mentioned him once or twice.” 

Alec kept his eyes narrowed. He knows this game well enough. His brother wanted something back for the information he was sharing, and it was more of a game whether _Alec was willing to pay the price for it_. 

“Cut to the chase Jace what do you want?” 

Jace’s eyes brightened up at the alpha’s easy submission. “Well, Alec it won’t be that bad honestly since it involves your favorite pastime, archery.” 

Alec groaned. He knew what the omega was about to ask. They had talked about it before, but Alec had never made any promises for his own sanity. 

“Now now, Alec, someone would think you aren’t eager to spend some time with your brother-in-law. Please just teach Simon the basics of archery. He has been really interested in it, and it would mean a lot to him.” 

“You mean you would get a lot of love for being the one able to finally convince me to teach Simon.” Alec retorted as he huffed thinking the offer over. 

“If it comes as a perk of the deal, I don’t see why I shouldn’t enjoy it,” Jace shrugged and smirked at Alec.

“Fine, but you tell me everything Raphael or Simon have ever said about Magnus Bane,” Alec demanded. _If he was going to make a deal with the devil he might as well state exactly what he wants._

“I’ll let Simon know as soon as he comes back,” Jace responded with a twinkle in his eyes. “Raphael and Magnus apparently have known each other since Raphael became a vampire. Raphael talks about him as if he was an uncle, or even a dad to him at times. He is a beta, like Simon but has been alive way longer than both of them. I think Raphael said he might be older, or as old as Ragnor.” Jace started listing off. 

Alec was memorizing it all. 

“Did Raphael ever mention any past courtings?” 

“Hmm. Not that I can remember. I know that he was a big part of the Beta Revolutions. Simon sometimes goes on and on about it, when Magnus comes to visit.” 

“You’ve met him?” Alec sputtered out staring at his brother. 

“He is an important person to Raphael, of course, I’ve met him. What kind of mate would I be if I didn’t?”, Jace huffed in response. “Look Alec, if you are so hung up on the guy why don’t you just send him some gifts. Let him know you want to court him.” 

“Do you think that will work? I mean he hasn’t been in a courtship in a long time from what I’ve grasped. What if he doesn’t want to be courted? Plus, I may know how to court someone because of mom and dad’s constant classes, but I’ve never actually courted someone!” Alec retorted, as he huffed running his hand through his hair.

“Come on are you really going to give him up that easily? Weren’t you the one giving me shit when I hid from Simon and Raphael in the knight quarters? Alpha up, Alec.” 

“You know that’s offensive right?” 

Jace huffed and rolled his eyes at his brother. “I meant that if you really want to be with Magnus then stop wasting your time on what-ifs and actually make a move.”

“What do I even get him?” Alec pondered. Magnus had been wearing a really elegant suit for the ball. So maybe something high fashion… But what if he chose the wrong material or colors. 

“Ugh, Alec really your scent! I’m a damn omega and I can scent you’re overthinking from across the couch!” Jace complained “Just get him some traditional stuff. You know perfumes and candles. Simple stuff so he knows you're interested.” 

Alec nodded. His brother was right; he had taken so many classes on courting thanks to his parent’s meddling. He could easily figure this out. 

_**A week later…** _

He couldn’t do this. 

Thunk.

He had been out in the archery range practicing his frustrations out. That morning his 2nd attempt at courting had being rejected and sent back. He had acquired a nice carved candle for Magnus since the perfumes Jace suggested had not worked before. Alec reprimanded himself and reasoned it was probably because Magnus might’ve been allergic to the fragrances. He had been thoughtless. 

Still, with the candle he had made sure he wouldn't set off allergies, even included it in the note he sent with it. He didn’t understand why it had been returned. 

Thunk. Another arrow found the target on the wooden target. 

“Told you, I knew where he was!” Max’s voice cut through Alec’s concentration. 

Alec turned and was greeted with the sight of his younger brother coming along with Simon. 

“Hey, Alec. Jace told me I could meet you here to start my training.” Simon greeted waving his hand as he awkwardly held onto a bow.

“Do you even know how to use that thing?” Alec pointed grumpily to the bow. 

“Don’t mind him Si, big brother’s mad cause Magnus isn’t accepting his gifts,” Max sang out as he made his way to one of the trees. 

“Max!” Alec growled out. He didn’t need everyone knowing that! 

“Wait. Magnus? Magnus Bane? Oh god don’t tell me your the dumb alpha who has been sending him scent-based gifts!!” Simon asked without thinking.

“He thinks I’m dumb?!” 

“Well, Alec, you are sending a beta gifts that have an abundance of smell to them. I think it justifies _dumb,_ ” Simon continued waving his hands around, “I mean your first one was a really strong perfume!” 

Alec stopped in shock. He had been so insensitive. He had probably been suffocating Magnus with all the different scents he has been sending him. _Fuck! He was the worst alpha ever._

“Magnus has been complaining to Raphael about having to use his own potion in his house because some alpha had sent him a perfume, and a scented candle that were invading every inch of the place.” Simon sighed. “That’s why you agreed to train me. You traded information with Jace didn’t you!” 

“Ughh! How bad is it Simon?” Alec inquired nervous about the answer, but he needed to know how bad he messed up things with the beta. 

“The only saving grace you have right now is Magnus’ weakness for black hair and blue eyes, but you need to stop trying to gift him things as if he was an omega! It’s offensive and suffocating.” Simon explained. “He really hates having to use his own potion in his house, you know.” 

“His potion?” Alec raised his brow. Was Magnus sick? 

“Are you kidding me?” Simon stared at Alec in disbelief. “Do you even know who Magnus Bane is past the Courting Ball?” 

Alec shrugged sheepishly, “I was originally going to talk to Raphael but he wasn’t home so I ended up talking to Jace.” 

“Of course he suggested those gifts, Alec, Jace is an omega those are things he would like to receive,” Simon reasoned with a sigh. 

Alec lowered his gaze as he fiddled with the bow in his hands. He had been making Magnus uncomfortable with his gifts. That was a gutting realization. It was never part of Alec’s intentions.

“Magnus is the High Warlock of Edom. Meaning he wields a substantial amount of power Alec. This also means he has been alive longer than most people we know. He was around when betas were seen abnormalities,” Simon’s breath hitched at the last word, “ He was one of the leaders of the Beta Revolutions that finally got betas, like me, allowed to attend Courting Balls and be able to court alphas and omegas.” 

Alec soaked in the new information, struck in awe at Magnus’ determination and accomplishments. 

“As you know, we betas have a strong sense of smell. It is a curse and a blessing. Magnus is the brewer of the only safe to use potion that dulls out a beta’s sense of smell for twelve hours. I use it all the time outside of the house. It makes doing my job at Dumort easier.” 

_He had been forcing Magnus to hide and nullify a part of himself in his own home because he had invaded it with scents. He had been forcing Magnus to rely on the potion all the time without a break._

“Calm down and take notes, Lightwood. I still want my archery lessons and Magnus deserves to be asked correctly. Time for Lewis-Santiago-Lightwood-Herondale wooing lessons on Betas 101.” Simon offered to sit down across from Alec and motioned him to follow. 

Alec treaded Simon’s heel down to the grass. He wanted to apologize to Magnus, and to do that he needed to know what he would actually appreciate as a gift. _Alec needed to become a better alpha._


	3. Breaking Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus receives another gift from Alec while Raphael is visiting.

A few days later...

With a wave of his hands, Magnus’ magic closed his home’s door. A third Lightwood courier boy had just delivered what Magnus hoped was not another attempt as an initial courting gift. The beta could still smell traces of the last two. It was small this time and it had another card, this one longer than the last two ones.

“What is it?” Raphael called out from the living room. 

“It seems like the Lightwood alpha is trying for a third time.” 

“Wait Lightwood? As in Alec Lightwood? Is that the alpha who’s been sending you all those irritating gifts?”, Raphael fixed his gaze onto Magnus, “Why didn’t you tell me you were being courted by my brother-in-law?” 

“Excuse me? Brother-in-law since when?” Magnus asked, returning his son’s glare. 

“Dios. Do you even know my last name?” Raphael rolled his eyes. 

“Sure I do, you were insufferable during the whole process. Finally, you all decided to just hyphenate it to Lewis-Santiago-Herondale, right?” Magnus asked as his fingers fidgeted with the small packaged gift. 

“It’s actually Lewis-Santiago-Lightwood-Herondale. Jace is Alec’s adopted younger brother.” Raphael explained

“Did you lose the bet on who got to choose the order?” Magnus asked in an attempt to ignore the new information.

“I quite enjoy being between both of my mates.” 

“Were you ever going to tell me that I have been hosting dinners for the brother of the alpha I’ve been rejecting?”

“Were you ever going to tell who exactly the alpha was? All you kept saying was -- _dumb alpha this_ , _dumb alpha that--_ ,” Raphael retorted, “When did you both meet anyway?” 

“During the Courting Ball in Idris. He asked me to dance and we were talking, before his little brother Max came, and then I saw you,” Magnus responded.

“So you ran away.”

“I did not run away Raphael. I just knew that if I didn’t come to say _hi_ you would’ve gripped at me next time.” 

“Stop making excuses. I hadn’t even seen you before you came up to me,” Raphael rolled his eyes as he released a sigh, “So what is it? Were his gifts even that bad, Magnus?” 

“They absolutely were! He sent me a scented candle and a perfume Raphael! I know you can still smell the damn things everywhere, Moon knows I can.” Magnus defended himself. _He was over four hundred years old. He ran away from no-one._

“Alright, so what did he get you this time?” 

Magnus rolled his eyes at Raphael’s antics, he could’ve sworn he taught the boy better manners. Still, curiosity was getting the best so he started to unwrap the gift revealing two small pieces of jewelry, a tiny sapphire nose ring, and a necklace with three small metal feathers dangling in the front. 

He could feel something was different from the jewelry though. His magic was reacting around the pieces, and Magnus hoped that the note explained what that jewelry really was. 

_‘Magnus,_

_I have been extremely insensitive towards you with my last two gifts, so I am hoping I can make it up to you. The jewelry has been enchanted by the Silent Brothers’ of Idris. The charms on them have the same makeup as one of the ancient angelic runes weaved in. The Silent Brothers said the pieces weren’t as strong as your potions, but I still wanted to attempt to offer you another option for relief._

_-Alec Lightwood`_

“Wow. He went to the Silent Brothers for you. Jace wouldn’t go near even when he really needs them.” Raphael commented, taking the glass filled with blood Magnus offered him earlier. 

“He’s just apologizing, that’s all.” 

“Well, you can definitely call it an apology. What are you going to do?”

“What do you mean? It’s just an apology gift, a nice one I have to admit, but nothing more.” 

“You’re in denial, Magnus.” 

“We only met once, Raphael. Plus, after sending back two of his gifts there is no way an alpha would still be interested in someone like me. He was just trying to apologize. Let’s just leave it at that and move on.” Magnus tried redirecting the subject. He didn’t want to get in an argument with the alpha again over his lack of excitement for courtships. 

Magnus watched as Raphael’s eyes narrowed at him before he asked, “What do you mean with he wouldn’t be interested in someone like you, Magnus?”

“You know exactly what I mean. I mean an alpha like Alec would probably prefer to be with an omega, rather than a beta like myself,” Magnus responded with a huff, not meeting the other’s eyes anymore. “Most alphas prefer an omega mate.”

Raphael set his glass down loudly before Magnus felt the vampire’s gaze on him. He could smell the way the alpha’s scent was now tainted with anger and hurt. 

“I really hope you aren’t trying to suggest that all alphas are like that, papa. I hope that I haven’t given you any indications that I love Simon any less than I love Jace because of their second gender…” 

Magnus cleared his throat and tried to compose himself. He could scent the aroma of the wound his careless statement had inflicted.

“You know that isn’t how I meant it mijo…” Magnus put the enchanted jewelry down and focused himself on Raphael. “What I meant is that he is a born noble alpha and probably raised to mate an omega. He has a whole future planned out for him and I don’t see a place for myself in those plans.” 

Raphael’s scent started calming down and shifted into a more pleasant aroma. It was still overwhelming without his usual potion coursing through him, but it was better than the bitter anger from before.

“The lovesick alpha has been trying even if you returned back the gifts. Do you know how embarrassing it can be for a noble alpha to keep trying once they are denied?” Raphael leaned forward trying to meet Magnus’ eyes. “Alec has been probably dealing with glares or comments about this, but he still tried because he thinks you are worth it Magnus.” 

Magnus blinked as he let Raphael’s words sink in. Alexander probably wasn’t the one who received the returned gift. It probably was delivered to him by a maid or a butler. Magnus couldn’t exactly just poof them to Alexander. The only part of the castle the beta had seen was the ballroom area where the ball was held. 

“Look, papa, I have to head back to Jace. His heat is coming up and he needs Simon and I around more than usual but this conversation isn’t over. For what it’s worth, Jace has told me that Alec can be naive at times but determined. He might not be so bad as a courting choice, papa.” Raphael offered before he made his leave leaving Magnus alone with his thoughts and the new gifts.

He held up the small nose ring to his vision and studied it letting his magic run over it before he finally set in place on his nose. He had a few piercings luckily a nose ring was one of them. Alec must’ve noticed it at the ball or something. 

Once the piece was in place the beta felt a small rush of magic trickle out before it completely vanished. Magnus summoned a small vial containing some strong pheromones from Raphael, he had collected a few vials of it when he was initially testing his potion. When he unsealed it he felt the scent try to overwhelm him and it left a sour taste in his mouth but other than that Magnus was okay. His potion would’ve prevented the sour taste and dulled more of the scent out than the enchanted jewelry. Still, the pieces were doing a lot better than most of Magnus’ earliest prototypes. He might actually be able to use these outsides of the house. Maybe he could ask Alexander if he could meet with the Silent Brothers to ask them how they crafted the charms. 

_Alexander._

The alpha had been trying to make it up to him. Sure Alec may have got an abrupt start to this … whatever this was… An initial courtship gift? … An apology? 

Magnus played with the necklace in between his fingers feeling the way the feathers were carved. 

When was the last time had actually courted him? Someone who took the time to realize a mistake and feel compelled to apologize and expect nothing back. 

Did Alec expect something back? 

Magnus reached for the card. Usually, they included a suggestion for a day to meet up. He flipped the card over and saw:

_‘I always suggest the day. I don’t have anything for the next few days. If you want to meet’_

The warlock twirled the small piece of paper in between his fingers thinking of his options. 

_He could indulge in the handsome alpha and hope he isn’t like the rest._

_Or he leaves it off as an apology gift and hopes he never has to meet Alec during a family dinner with Jace, Raphael, and Simon. He had made it the last few years in blissful ignorance he could do it again…_

His thoughts fought back and forth before his focus was brought back to the necklace and Raphael’s words. 

Alec deserved an actual chance. 

_~~Magnus’ heart deserved a chance.~~ _


	4. You're the One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lunch invitation that leads to more.

Magnus had been cleaning his home since he woke up, that was three hours ago, he had invited Alec over for lunch after the present he'd sent yesterday, and the alpha had accepted right away.

This was a wonderful feeling for Magnus, to have someone eager to spend time with him, but at the same time, Magnus still had all of his spell books and half-finished potions scattered around his home, something he hadn’t taken into account when he had extended the invitation.

Now the alpha was due to arrive at any minute and Magnus still hadn’t thought about lunch. He sighed and waved his hands at the dining table summoning them a simple lunch of sandwiches and fruit. He hoped the alpha would be okay with it.

The more he thought of it, the more Mangus realized and cringed at the fact that he didn’t actually really know Alec.

He looked over the living room and dining room to make sure they were immaculate for his guest before making his way to the mirror in the living room.

He checked his hair and his attention focused on the slight shimmer for the nose ring Alec had gifted him. Magnus had barely noticed it was still on since he had tried it out yesterday. It was almost unnoticeable, and so out of the way, that Magnus didn’t actually realize it was there most of the time. Only a few times, while he was brewing last night, a potion smelt a bit off because of the nose ring effects.

Sure he would still have to use his potion if he went to meet a large group of people, but the jewelry gave him a more flexible option, not having to feel like part of him was missing for a full twelve hours. With Alec’s gift, he could choose when and for how long to be affected.

A ripple through his wards, followed by a soft knock at his door, made him aware of the fact that the alpha had arrived.

He banished the last of his thoughts and focused completely on his current task, having lunch with Alec.

Alec had been nervous and excited when he received a reply from Magnus. At first, he thought the beta was returning the gift again, but was instead surprised with a small invitation for the next day and a small thank you for the gifts. Alec had been overjoyed, to say the least. He had even let it slide when Max and Simon teased him about his constant smile throughout the day.

“Alexander, come in.”

The alpha was greeted by a softer looking Magnus, compared to the one he had met at the Courting Ball. The beta still had his make up skillfully done, but his clothes were more casual and he wore fewer layers.

“I hope I didn’t intrude.” Alec started as he kept studying the other.

“Don’t even think about it, darling,” Magnus waved his hands in front of his face.

Alec had noticed it the first time they met, the warlock tended to talk with his hands, wondering if that was a warlock thing, or a Magnus habit.

“Plus I’m the one who invited you here after all. Come in,” the other continued as he moved out of the way to let Alec in

Simon had told Alec that even though Magnus held a high position in Edom, he had chosen to live on his own, rather than the Castle, where he could have had, as the High Warlock. It apparently had to do a bit with Magnus being a beta and all the smells there.

“Are you okay, Alexander?” Magnus’ voice snapped him out his thoughts. He hadn’t noticed he had just walked in, and spaced out on the other.

“I’m sorry… I was just,” Alec stuttered as he brought his hand to the back of his neck in a nervous gesture, ”Simon told me that you lived away from your Kingdom’s castle I was just taking in the layout,” Alec cursed at himself internally. _The layout, really? Smooth._

“Oh. The castle can be a bit… overwhelming, to say the least. I hope you like sandwiches. I don’t exactly have staff here since I am living on my own, but if you don’t, I’m sure I can poof us something you do like.” Magnus guided him towards the small dining room.

“Sandwiches sound good,” Alec answered as he followed close behind. As Magnus had turned to lead him, he noticed the light hitting the small nose ring the beta was wearing, the one Alec had gifted him. The alpha’s mood immediately did a full 180 turn, seeing Magnus wearing something he had gifted s him, made some primal part of him extremely happy.

“So tell me what else has Sandra told you about me?” Magnus inquired as he sat across from the chair he motioned for Alec.

Alec let out a chuckle at the nickname for Simon. Jace had told him of Magnus’ antics to call Simon by a random _S_ name every time.

“Honestly, he mostly told me the basics and that I was doing a bad job of trying to get your attention. Well, I was getting your attention just not in the way I really wanted to.” Alec took his seat and looked at Magnus across from him, “I’m really sorry. I know I sent you a card and the new gifts as an apology but still, I never set meant to make you feel uncomfortable, Magnus.”

Magnus was stunned into silence. He hadn’t expected Alec to still apologize again after the jewelry, especially after how he had chosen to crudely send back the initial gifts without an explanation.

“I appreciate the apology and the new set of gifts. I really enjoy the jewelry actually. They match well with my outfits and are extremely useful.”

Alec felt his cheeks heat up at the praise. “I’m relieved you liked them. I was worried when I got a letter this morning. I thought I had messed up again.” Alec admitted.

Magnus restrained the small whimper that attempted to escape him at Alec’s unmeant confession.

“I should apologize as well. I sent you back those gifts rather rudely and I can’t imagine what the people who saw them said.”

“Don’t.” Alec interrupted determinedly, “I was doing it completely wrong Magnus. I kept sending you things that were insensitive, and it wasn’t till Simon pointed it, that I realized I shouldn’t have taken Jace’s advice on what you would want as an initial courting gift...”

Magnus heard Alec cut himself off abruptly at the last statement. The beta had known what Alec’s intentions were with his gifts, but to hear it straightforwardly from him was different, it was a confirmation.

Alexander had gone to his brother and Sally for advice on how to court Mangus.

He had chosen specialized jewelry as an apology.

He wasn’t mad or even upset that Magnus had sent back the previous gifts.

He had black hair and blue eyes. _Fuck_. Third strike.

Magnus stopped his movements and smiled at the kind alpha in front of him.

“Ask me”

Alec blinked surprised at Magnus’ statement, “I don’t understand?”

“You’ve been sending me all these gifts. I admit some were disagreeable, but you corrected your mistake when you realized it,” Magnus started as he reached out for Alec’s hand gently. “Alexander, you've been trying so hard, even going to Shelly and Jace for advice. No one has ever put that much effort into it before.”

Alec squeezed Magnus’ hands in reassuring ones, after that last statement. He couldn’t believe that someone could look at Magnus, and wouldn't want to give him the world. When he first caught a look at him at the ball, he had known right away that he would’ve done anything for a chance to court the beta.

“Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Edom, will you do me the honor of allowing me, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, Lord Lightwood of Idris, to court you?”, Alec asked while a blush made its way from his cheeks to his ears.

Magnus pretended to think it over for a second before sending the alpha a quick wink, “Of course I do, darling.”

The warlock witnessed as his alpha’s expression morphed into joy at the confirmation of their courting.

“I promise no more scented candles or perfumes!”, Alec replied right away gripping his beta’s hands tighter in his, “I was wondering if I actually could ask you something.”

“Oh. Already asking things from me?” Magnus teased, “Go on, I might be persuaded to indulge you, darling.”

“It’s not- I mean,” Alec’s blush returned even more scarlet than before, “You don’t have to if you don’t want. I was just wondering if I could kiss you?”

Magnus watched the other’s eyes that kept shifting between Magnus’ eyes and his lips _._

_His alpha looked absolutely as adorable as a puppy asking for a treat. Magnus wasn’t that heartless to deny him a simple kiss. Who was he kidding, he wanted this as well._

The beta got up and moved to Alec’s side of the table not wanting to awkwardly lean over it. He watched the alpha follow suit and stand up to meet him eye to eye.

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve been thinking about your lips since the night at the Courting Ball, don’t make me beg, darling. I keep tabs.” Magnus teased leaning forward into his alpha’s space, then it hit him he couldn’t smell the other at all. He hadn’t taken the potion this morning wanting to test the jewelry out and he had been able to smell other things. He could smell the soap Alec used to a certain degree, but he couldn’t detect the alpha’s scent.

“What’s wrong?” his alpha asked.

Alec had noticed Magnus’ abrupt silence and immediately wanted to check on him. He didn’t know if his beta had suddenly felt uncomfortable with the idea of kissing so soon.

“Sorry,” Magnus started, as he offered his alpha a reassuring smile, “I guess your jewelry is stronger than I thought. I’m so close to you and I still can’t catch your scent.”

“That might have to do with me rather than the charms honestly.” Alec explained, “I don’t have a strong scent like an alpha usually would. Simon always said whoever my mate was he was going to be elated with it.”

Magnus listened and thought for a bit, before snapping his fingers to banish his new nose ring to its spot in the jewelry case. The house’s scents started to strengthen as the seconds passed, but Magnus noticed a softer one in a mix.

_Cinnamon._

_Clove._

_Nutmeg._

_The forest ground after the rain._

The scents were all melted into one and it coaxed the beta gently towards his alpha.

“I think yours is one of the first scents I don’t mind, alpha.” Magnus purred at Alec.

“Thank you,” Alec replied, trying to hide the blush now reaching his neck.

Magnus cooed at his alpha’s shyness and smiled before leaning again into the other’s space, hovering over Alec’s lips once again. “Now where were we?”

Alec leaned up, closing the small distance between them and sealed their lips together. He could feel the soft plushness against his own, and the way Magnus licked his bottom lip as they pulled away. _It was too short._

They stared at each other as they let the feeling of the kiss settle in. They still had a long journey ahead of them for sure, but they had taken the first step towards it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits:
> 
> Happy Birthday once again to,
> 
> [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise)
> 
> ~Have a great birthday~
> 
> Thank you to [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars)
> 
> for being my Beta in this fic.
> 
> My Tumblr: [antisocial-af](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/)


End file.
